The present invention is related to an attachment for vehicles such as tractors and other types of earth-moving, scraping or scooping equipment. It is particularly related to box blades which are used to scrape and move loose material on the surface of the ground from one area to another.
A problem with previously known box scrapers is related to the capability of the attachment to be used for scraping when moving in either a forward or rearward direction. Known scrapers, even those where the blade or moldboard is pivotally mounted are not designed to scrape in a bi-directional movement without turning the vehicle around. Although some box blades have pivotally mounted moldboards, none are designed such that the relative position of the moldboards are controlled so that the scraping action can be performed in any direction.
The first and second moldboards are pivotally mounted to the apparatus supporting frame and are movable between the first and second operative positions. In the first position the moldboard depends vertically between the side plates in a scraping position. In the second position the moldboards are pivoted inwardly (toward the intermediate area of the frame) and upwardly to a non-operative position substantially parallel to the surface being scraped. Control means operative, in a preferred embodiment, from the tractor positions one of the moldboards in the first position and the second moldboard in the second position according to the direction of movement. When the vehicle is reversed, not turned around, the relative positions of the moldboards are reversed.
A primary objective of the invention was to provide a box scraper that could perform a scraping function in either a forward or rearward path of movement.